Earth and the Stars
by Kamel2711XD
Summary: Lucy, now S-class, goes on an easy job for a break. The job is to defeat a group of bandits, but while on the job she runs into a man who's lost and -wait-he wants to join Fairy Tail! On a job with the new guy, Lucy gets Grandine's key in the reward! Follow Lucy as she discovers more keys with her Nakama and her new guildmate! Lucy x OC (yes, I changed the summary)
1. Chapter 1

Earth and the Stars

Lucy's POV

"Hmm..," I hummed, looking at the guild's job board for an easy solo job. If you're wondering why I'm looking for a solo job, let me explain. I'm a solo mage, for two years now. I had left Team Natsu so Lisanna could join.

It had been my idea, though Lisanna said she felt guilty, and the same goes for the rest of the team. I insisted though, claiming that I had wanted to train on my own for a while now. And that was true; ever since the fight with Grimoire Heart on Tenrou Island I had felt the need to become less, well, _helpless._

So after explaining that to Team Natsu, and teasing Natsu and Lisanna about their feeling a bit, I went up to Master's office on the second floor to announce my becoming a solo mage. Master, of course, over reacted and started yelling about beating whoever hurt a fellow team member into the next century. (A/N I've always loved that expression)

I was able to calm him down after about ten minutes and explain, and Master said he under- stood and was happy that I didn't mind going solo. I also told him I was leaving for a year to train. Then he flipped out again and started sobbing about how I was supposedly leaving him.

While I was gone and training I taught myself, with a bit of help from my spirits, rune, and re-quip magic. Both I found rather easy, seeing as I often observed Levy and Erza while they were each using their magic (not in the creepy stalker way). It seemed that I watched more than I even noticed.

In my re-quip 'storage' I had many different things. To start with I had at least 2 extra pairs of clothes in case I ever randomly needed them. I also had different armor, ones for speed, ones for strength, and so on.

I had my spirit whip, multiple swords that my friends from the spirit world and from Earthland had given me. My favorite weapon is a dagger that, if needed, expands into a sword that can control the elements. Erza had searched for a similar one, though it turned out that mine was an original, none were made that are like it.

I train with my spirits daily now, and discovered that I could merge with them, as an example: I could need better combat skills, so I would most likely merge with Loke or Capricorn. I would then appear the same, but the powers of the spirit I had merged with will be mine to use.

I can telepathically converse with my friends while they are in the spirit world, which comes in handy when I'm on stealth missions.

I had trained with my mind also; I could slip into a meditating state in seconds, which could be good or bad. I could somehow move things with my mind as well; though I had my suspicions that the Spirit King had something to do with that.

Anyway, I am now 19 years old and could rival Erza, and even Laxus in a fight. Now that that's all cleared up that brings me to what I am doing in the present.

Which was, staring blankly at the job board. My eyes lazily glanced over the many papers pinned to the board searching for one that would give me a break from the S-class missions had been on lately. Oh yeah, last year I passed the S-class exams with Wendy as my partner. (A/N ^-^ Wendy's so adorable)

My eyes lit up on a job paper in the lower corner of the board and I grabbed it for a closer look. It said:

_Job:_

_Defeat a group of bandits; 17 bandits known_

_Reward:_

_50,000 Jewels and 2 silver Celestial Spirit keys_

"It's perfect!"I exclaimed. I was looking for more keys lately, and it didn't even seem like that hard of a job! Only a few bandits on the loose!

I stepped away from the job board and walked over to the bar where Mira was serving Cana her . . . fifth barrel of beer? I sweat dropped. God that girl can drink.

"Ah, Lucy, did you find a job you like?" Mira questioned

"Yep," I replied joyfully,"May I go on this job?" I handed the paper to her. After looking at it for about a minute and writing it down in her "Book of Jobs" she handed it to me and told me not to take too long or she'll get worried. I reassured her with a bright smile and was on my way.

~^.^~

Now at the train station, I purchased a train ticket for the three hour ride to Linani, which was the town closest to the traveling path where the bandits were last seen, as well as the town where the client for the job lived.

Boarding the train, I sat down near the doors so I could leave the train easily, I drifted off to sleep.

~^.^~

As I was walking through the town I noticed a little girl fall down and scrape her hands and knees. I hurried over and helped the girl and helped her stand up. A few tears were falling from her eyes and she looked at me curiously, probably wondering who I am.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hai, thank you, miss…?" She trailed off, not knowing my name.

"My name's Lucy, are you lost?" I had noticed that she was alone. When she nodded, I questioned as to what her name was, and where she lived. I also told her would help her back to her home.

"My name's Lya Tinad. I live on Shellion Rd., and I'll be able to tell which house is mine when we get there," She said. I was surprised at how mature she sounded, and began to lead her to her street, which was, strangely enough, the same road the client lived on.

We soon reached her street and she pointed out her house…wait, that's the client's house! She must be their daughter or something. Oh, that probably explained why she was so mature, her family must be nobles.

When a young woman opened the door, she quickly noticed little Lya next to me and exclaimed,"Lya! How many times have I told you not to wander off?! I was worried sick!" She looked at me and bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for bringing my daughter back! I'm sorry to be a bother."

I laughed it off. "No need to apologize; besides I was heading here anyway. Lucy Heartfilia, mage of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you!"

The lady smiled and replied, "So you're here for the job request? Come inside; I'll get my husband so we can give you more information."

I followed her to the sitting room and waited for her to return. When she did, a man followed behind, with a kind smile on his face. "Thank you for coming, and for bringing my daughter back home. "

"No problem. If it's alright, would you tell me if any of the bandits are mages?" I had come for a job, after all.

"Hai, as far as we know, there are 3 mages in the group of seventeen. The first one is a boy about your age, he uses light magic. The second and third mages are twins, one boy and one girl. The girl uses fire magic and the boy uses water magic.

"The mages aren't very skilled, as far as I've heard, but it'd be best for you to be careful. Once you defeat them take them to the town's jail and return here to gather your reward."

I took in the information, memorizing it for later and stood up. "I'll be leaving now, I will see you soon."

I set off toward the forest, but right as it came into view I called out Aries. "Aries, will you walk with me so that we seem like good targets?"

"H-h-hai, P-p-princess! G-g-gomen!" I sweatdropped. Even though we became like sisters while I was training, she was still like this. She never changed. (A/N Gomen means sorry)

We started walking down the path in the forest where the bandit's attacked. We chatted about our current lives, and what had gone on since the last time we had talked to each other.

"Ne, have you and Loke kissed yet?" They had been dating for a month, and I thought they were adorable together.

Aries was actually blushing a dark pink and she stuttered out," W-w-we k-k-kissed for the f-first t-time on our l-last d-d-date." She was blushing even darker now, and if this were to go on, I'm fairly sure she would faint.

"What about you, Lucy-Chan? Do you have a boyfriend yet?" Aries stated with faux innocence. I could tell this was payback, though.

"Well, n-"My voice was cut off as soon as we heard a rustle from the bushes slightly ahead of us and we got in our fighting positions, preparing to fight the bandits. Our eyes widened though, when instead of bandits, a handsome man who looked about my age stepped out.

"Uhh, not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked, sweatdropping. The man just walked out of a bush for Mavis's sake!

"Um, I think I might be lost..."He said in a sheepish voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who's read my story so far! A special shout out to my friend LazyOrezx3, she's the one who introduced me to anime and fanfiction! If you have any suggestions for the story, or if you want to know something else, just PM me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did...hehehe~**_

_Recap: "Uhh, not to be rude, but who are you?"I asked sweatdropping. The man just walked out of a bush for Mavis's sake!_

"_Um, I think I might be lost…" He said in a sheepish voice._

~^.^~

Jayden's POV

'How does this even happen?' I thought while searching for the road. I was traveling when I somehow got lost in the woods, which didn't make sense because I was on a path! Finally I heard some voices and headed towards them, but what I found wasn't really what I expected.

I front of me were two girls, one with pink hair and… horns? Whatever, the other girl had golden blonde hair that went to her waist, but the thing that I found most interesting was that they were in fighting positions.

"Uh, not to be rude, but who are you?" the girl with the golden hair said. Oh yeah… I must seem pretty strange considering I just walked out of the forest randomly. I replied," Um, I think I might be lost…"

They relaxed and stood normally. The girl with blonde hair paused, seemingly considering something. Maybe she could help me. "Where were you heading to?" she questioned.

My face lit up. "I'm going to Fairy Tail, a guild in Magnolia! I hope they let me join!" I rushed out in an excited voice. I had heard that they were the strongest guild, but the real reason I wanted to join was because it was widely known that everyone in Fairy Tail was treated like family.

Lucy's POV

'So he wants to join Fairy Tail? I wonder what magic he uses' I thought. Well, I guess I can take him there after I finish this job, if he'll wait.

"W-w-what's y-you're n-n-name? I'm sorry!" I heard Aries ask the boy. I sighed. She really needs to get over her shyness. And her apologizing habit… I looked at the boy, expecting an answer.

"My name's Jayden, nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully, and grinned." What about your names?" He inquired.

"Well, her name is Aries," I gestured to her and she bowed her head slightly, "And my name is-"I suddenly got cut off because Jayden had placed a hand over my mouth.

I struggled and tried to get him to let go, but he whispered softly in my ear," There's a large group of people coming towards us; I don't have a good feeling about this."

Oh, that must be the bandits. When Jayden let go of me I turned around, smirked, and said, "Don't worry, I know who it is." He looked really curious, but before he could say anything I had already gone to confront the bandits.

I quietly walked around the group of bandits, until I was directly behind them and choose a burly man with a giant sword strapped to his back to attack first, and he definitely didn't see it coming. I re-quipped into an armor that increased my speed and quickly wrapped his hands in magic canceling rope, just in case.

I repeated this until there were only three people left, and I assumed they were the mages of the group. As the client said, there's a boy my age, and two younger kids, a boy and a girl who looked alike. The twins, who used fire and water magic. The boy who's my age uses light magic.

This would be interesting. I was used to fire magic considering Natsu is my best friend, and I had a least seen Juvia use her water magic often enough, but that would still be harder than the fire. If they could do a unison raid, it would be a bit tougher.

I used celestial magic (A/N Is celestial supposed to be capitalized?), and that was similar to light magic. Then again, I could merge with Loke and fight the boy with his own magic. Okay, I decided I would fight the older boy with light magic from merging with Loke, and use Ryoku (elemental dagger/sword, better explanation later in the chapter) against the two twins.

I was aware of them judging my magic strength, but instead of stopping them I just let them, taking this time to look to where Jayden and Aries were now standing. They were a few meters away on the right, and Jayden was staring at me in an unreadable way, which was a bit unnerving. Aries just looked at me with a curious gaze, waiting for instruction.

'_You can go back now; I'm going to merge with Loke for now'_ I thought to her. When she nodded and said,"Hai. " Jayden looked at her like she was crazy. Then when she disappeared to the spirit world he looked bewildered. His expression was actually a bit adorable, but also funny and it made me laugh softly.

"What are you laughing about, lady?!" I heard from in front of me. It was the dude my age. Oh well, now or never. I merged with Loke, not that anyone could tell, but still.

"Oh, just this," I said nonchalantly, and attacked him with Loke's 'Lion Brilliance'. He was knocked out instantly, and honestly, I was a bit disappointed, I thought he would at least put up a _tiny _bit of a fight.

The twins were now staring at me like they were surprised. Wow, did they consider him _strong?_ Well, they have bad judgment. I waited for them to make the first move, and it was the girl who did. She sent a thin trail of purple fire at me, and I just moved to the side before it hit me.

Now she seemed angry that I had avoided it so easily, but her twin stopped her and sent a small wave of water at me. Did I mention we were next to a stream? Either way, compared to Aquarius's tidal waves, it was nothing.

I finally pulled out Ryoku and changed it from a dagger to a sword, and it absorbed the magic power in the waves and then deflected the water with fire, making the water evaporate into steam. Under the makeshift smokescreen I made my way to the twins and tied them up with the rope, then did the same to the other unconscious boy.

When the steam finally went away, what was left was a bit of burnt and soaked ground, a ton of tied up thieves and bandits, and last but not least, a boy named Jayden who was currently staring at me. "What?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing," he said a little too quickly. I raised an eyebrow, but let it go. Instead, I said, "So, you want to join Fairy Tail, right? I can take you if you want."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he got stars in his eyes. He reminds me of myself when I first joined the guild, "Really?! Thank you!" He rambled excitedly.

I smiled at him, he was so adorable, but he also had an intelligent aura around him. "Are you okay with waiting until I take these people to the jail and collect the reward?"

"Oh sure," he said in a distracted way, probably lost in his own thoughts. I led the way to town with him following, and we started to chat and learn more about each other.

"So, how do you know where Fairy Tail is?" He asked, and I looked at him incredulously. Does he seriously not know?!

"You'll find out soon." I replied, deciding to be mysterious, and wait until he finally figures it out.

"What was your name again? You got cut off."

"Oh yeah…my name's Lucy!"

"Lucy… that's a pretty name..." I heard him mutter and I blushed, but since he most likely didn't intend for me to hear, I ignored it.

"So, why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" I asked, curious.

Well… I guess because I heard they treat each other like family; nakama. I like that idea, and besides, they're the guild that sounded like they have the most fun!" I sweat dropped, the guild is definitely fun but most people wouldn't call destruction and drunken brawls fun.

'Yep, he's gonna fit in perfectly' I thought. "What magic do you use?" I asked him.

"It's a secret, at least for now. What about you, when you were fighting you used more than one, and how the heck did Aries disappear?!" (A/N He learned her name near the beginning of the chapter in case you forgot)

I giggled and mocked him. "It's a secret." He pouted and I laughed again.

I realized we had reached the local jail and after leaving of the bandits there (they were all in a giant wagon thing), we continued on to the client's house.

"You okay with waiting out here?"

Jayden nodded, so I went in to collect the reward and say good-bye to the clients.

When I knocked on the door Mrs. Tinad opened the door and let me in. She led me to the living room and Lya and Mr. Tinad were also in there. When they gave me two silver keys as a reward, I added them to my re-quip storage, as well as the 50,000J. When Lya gave me a hug I told her not to get lost again, and then as I was leaving the parents of Lya thanked me one last time.

Once outside I noticed Jayden sitting on his knees on the ground looking peaceful and relaxed. Suddenly a mischievous smile crept onto my face. I had a devilish plan in mind. I crept behind him and whispered in the creepiest voice I could manage, "Boo"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I burst out laughing when he screamed. He sounded like a girl!

"So you find that funny?"

I finally stopped giggling and replied, "Of course!"

He smiled just as darkly as I had before and I froze up then scooted away slowly.

The next thing I knew he was tickling me crazily and I was laughing hysterically, begging for him to stop. I couldn't breathe! Eventually he stopped and we both lay on the ground, catching our breath.

"You...are...EVIL!" I managed to get out.

"And...so are...you," Jayden replied cheekily.

We both smiled at our ridiculousness and got up, with me leading the way to the train station. Once we got there, I think Jayden might have paled a bit but I could have imagined it. I bought the tickets, and we sat down, but when the train started moving he nearly threw up!

Wait…,"Are you a Dragon Slayer?!" His eyes widened in surprise; he probably didn't expect me to figure it out. He nodded yes, but otherwise didn't say anything, trying not to throw up.

I sighed, but sat down next to him and placed his head in my lap. His head jerked up in surprise, but as I ran my hands through his hair, much like I had done for Natsu many times, Jayden relaxed. His breathing grew softer and more even and within minutes, he was asleep.

I kept running my hands through his hair distractedly, and drifted off into my own thoughts. Before I knew it we had reached Magnolia, so I gently woke Jayden up and we headed out of the train.

"Hey, how did you figure out that I'm a Dragon Slayer?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Easy, you get motion sickness." I replied matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow at how naturally I had said that.

"We're here," I said before he could comment on my knowledge of Dragon Slayers. He stared up at the giant guild with awe. It looked brand new; we had re-built it a while ago though.

The only reason it looked new was because of how often the guild was destroyed during the brawls, we had so many new walls and tables and… pretty much everything else.

"Thank you for bringing me here! Do you think I'll see you again?" He asked, sad and happy. As an answer I kicked open the guild doors Natsu-style any yelled out, "I'm back, minna!"

Then I took of the gloves I had worn on the job to hide my guild mark from the bandits, turned around, grabbed Jayden with my left hand, the one with my insignia, and pulled him inside the guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jayden!" I told him and grinned. He was still looking at my Fairy Tail insignia in shock.

He finally snapped out of it and asked me the most obvious question, "You're a _Fairy Tail _mage?!"

* * *

**The elemental dagger that can turn into a sword will be called Ryoku, short for Seishinryoku, which means spiritual strength. Any other questions? PM me if needed! **


End file.
